


We Stand as One, Always and Forever

by WolfKing1026



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finn is not a self loathing vampire, Freya was never taken, Originals as family, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKing1026/pseuds/WolfKing1026
Summary: The Mikaelson family has walked the earth for over a thousand years. They are known as the Originals. The worlds first vampires. They are the most powerful creatures on earth.What if there was another original. Not a sibling but a wife. Her name is Luna Mikaelson. Wife of the original hybrid klaus. They have been together for over a thousand years. Walking hand in hand slaughtering villages and destroying their enemies. The rest of the Mikaelsons always right beside them.





	1. The Original Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so every time I read a Klaus/OFC story. They always make the ofc a little goody two shoes, and klaus becomes a pussy whipped bitch (the main reason I absolutely hate Klaroline). So in my story my character Luna is in no way shape or form a little goody two shoes. Klaus is also not a pussy whipped bitch. He kills anyone he wants. Luna does to. As well as all the other Mikaelsons. Oh and the Mikaelsons are actually a family here. Freya was never taken, and Finn is not a self loathing vampire. The daggers at one point did exist but don’t anymore. That will be explained later. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story. I am going to try and plan this one out more than I did my Avengers one.

Freya Mikaelson (Immortal witch) linked youth, health, and life to sun and moon, master of expression

Born: 972 A.D. in the Kingdom of Norway

Became immortal with help by mother Esther Mikaelson in year 1001

 

Finn Mikaelson (Original Vampire)

Born: 973 A.D. in the Kingdom of Norway

Turned: 1001 by mother Esther Mikaelson

 

Elijah Mikaelson (Original Vampire)

Born: 977 A.D. Mystic Falls

Turned: 1001 by mother Esther Mikaelson

 

Niklaus Mikaelson (Original Vampire/Hybrid)

Born: 979 A.D. Mystic Falls

Turned: 1001 by mother Esther Mikaelson/ cursed wolf side to remain dormant

 

Luna Mikealson played by Yanet Garcia (Original Vampire) Niklaus’ wife

Born: 981 A.D. Mystic Falls

Turned: 1001 by mother-in-law Esther Mikaelson 

 

Kol Mikaelson (Original Vampire)

Born: 983 A.D. Mystic Falls

Turned: 1001 by mother Esther Mikaelson

 

Rebekah Mikaelson (Original Vampire)

Born: 984 A.D Mystic Falls

Turned: 1001 by mother Esther Mikaelson


	2. Prologue

Mystic Falls one thousand years ago

Niklaus Mikaelson ran through the trees trying to get away from his brothers. They were playing a game. Niklaus was an evil king who had kidnapped the princess of the neighboring village. His younger brothers were the knights in shining armor who had come to her rescue. 

As Niklaus rounds a tree he runs into another person making them both fall to the ground.

“Oh gods! I just washed these you heathen.” He hears a girls voice say.

As Niklaus looks at where the voice came from he sees a girl with long somewhat curly dark hair crouching down picking up clothes that had fallen out of a basket. He gets up and walks over to her helping to pick them up.

“I am sorry. I did not see you as I rounded the tree. Are you hurt at all?” He ask her looking her over for any injuries. He doesn’t find any.

“No, i am not hurt. You better be grateful. For if I was I would show you the wrath of Thor.” The girl says looking up at him.

Niklaus has to fight for his breath not to get caught in his throat. She is absolutely beautiful. Her dark brown eyes are the most gorgeous he’s ever seen. Her lips give him the sudden urge to kiss her just to see what they feel like on his.

“You wouldn’t.” He places a hand over his chest acting shocked. Giving her his best puppy dog face.

“I would. I do not care how handsome you are.” She blushes immediately after saying that. She didn’t mean to.

“You think me handsome?” He ask with a smug smirk on his face.

“Do not let it go to your head. I have seen better.” 

“What is your name?” He ask her. He’s been wondering since he saw her beautiful face.

“You tell me your name. Then I will tell you mine.”

“You do not trust me?” 

“I can not trust someone I do not know.” 

“My name is Niklaus, but you can call me Nik.” He tells her giving her his best smile.

“I am Luna. It is a pleasure to meet you klaus.” She holds out her hand, and he takes it planting a kiss on the back causing her to blush again.

“If you do not mind my asking, what is your age?” Klaus ask her curiously 

“I was born 13 winters ago. You?” She answers 

“15 winters ago.” 

Before they have the chance to say anything else Kol and Henrik finally show up. Rebekah behind them (she was playing the kidnapped princess).

“We found the evil king! Get him!” Kol orders his younger siblings

“Do not worry princess we will save you from him.” Little Henrik says to Luna.

Kol and Henrik charge Klaus jumping on him. Klaus falls to the ground pretending they were strong enough to take him down. Rebekah looks at Luna studying her. She’s wary of the stranger. She’s only 9 winters so she doesn’t trust anybody but her family. Luna gives her a kind smile and wave. She looks back at klaus who is pretending to be weak from the beating his younger brothers gave him.

“Do you want to play with us?” Rebekah shyly ask her. 

“I wish I could, but I must be returning home. I have been gone long enough. My mother is probably worried sick.” Luna tells the younger girl sadly. Luna doesn’t have any siblings to play with. She wishes she did, but her father died when she was only 7 winters. Her mother has stayed celibate ever since.

Niklaus gets up quickly. He doesn’t want her to go just yet. He wants to spend more time with her talking.

“You have to leave?” He ask her disappointingly

“I must. I still have chores to do.” She inform him just as disappointed as him. She wanted to spend more time getting to know him as well.

“Will I see you again?” 

“Yes, you will.” She tells him with a small smile. She looks at young kol and Henrik thanking them for saving her from the evil king. They give her adorable smiles in return.

As she walks away with the basket full of clothes klaus watches her. He’s smitten with her. He prays to the gods that he will be able to see her again soon.

When Luna arrives home she’s still thinking about Niklaus. She finds him to be extremely charming and handsome. She had lied when she told him she had seen better. To her Niklaus is the most handsome man in all the land.

When Niklaus and his siblings arrive back home he’s thinking the same thing as Luna is. Hes never seen a more beautiful lady than Luna. He walks up to his mother with a smile on his face.

“Mother, I believe I have met my future wife.” He tells her unable to stop smiling. He hopes its true more than anything.


	3. The human years

Mystic Falls one thousand years ago

Luna and Niklaus are outside playing with little Henrik. The little four year old boy running away from the mean dragons trying to catch him. Luna scoops him up in her arms and begins tickling him. His laughter can be heard from inside where Freya the eldest of the Mikaelson siblings is helping her mother with dinner.

“Luna is a sweet girl. I really like her.” Frey says to her mother.

“Yes she is. Niklaus told me she is his future wife. He is very smitten with her.” Esther Mikaelson says smiling 

“Well I think she will make a perfect addition to the family.” Freya says she really likes Luna. She wouldn’t mind having another sister. 

Before the conversation can continue they hear Mikael yelling at Niklaus. They run out of the house going to see what is happening.

“You should be with your brothers! They are out hunting! What are you doing? Out here running around being useless!” Mikael yells at his son. 

“We were just playing with Henrik father.” Niklaus says trying not to let his fear show.

“Henrik can play with the other children his age. You have a duty to help this family survive the winter that is coming. There is no time for fun!” Mikael says pushing his son to the ground. 

Before he can advance towards him Luna steps in front of Niklaus blocking his way. She looks Mikael in the eye with defiance. She is determined to show him no fear.

“Move out of the way little girl.” Mikael tells her angrily. How dare she stand up to him.

“No.”

“If you know what’s good for you. You will move out of my way right now.”

“Mikael that is enough. They are not hurting anyone.” Esther says to her husband.

Mikael gives one last hateful look at Luna and Niklaus before stalking off. Luna helps Niklaus up from the ground checking him over for injuries.

“I am fine. No need to worry about me.” He tells her. 

After that day Luna and Niklaus became best friends. They did everything together. They protected each other. Whenever Mikael would abuse Klaus if Luna was there she would standup for him. If any of the other boys in the village picked on her klaus would put them in their place. As time went on they fell in love with one another. Niklaus gave her the nickname little moon. He would call her that every time they were together. She loved to watch him paint, and whittle. He would try to teach her, but she was hopeless at it.

Luna became like another family member to his siblings. Rebekah adored her. She always wanted to spend time with her. Henrik loved her just as much. He nicknamed her Lulu. Luna and Kol would always pull pranks on one another. Elijah would tell her stories about the gods and their great power around a fire he built. She and Finn would just sit and talk. They could talk to each other for hours about the stars and moon. Both fascinated by them. Freya would show her magic tricks. Luna loved magic. She had always wished she was a witch.

She and Klaus would walk to the lake near their home and sit down watching the ripples in the water. She would hum a tune to him. He loved hearing her. Luna had a beautiful voice.

They got married in 1000 A.D. The wedding was small only their family members there. Luna’s mother had died the winter before due to the flu. She had Finn walk her down the aisle of white lilies. Rebekah was her maid of honor. While Kol was the best man. Elijah would be the one marrying them.

The wedding wasn’t long. After they said their vows Klaus kissed his bride. They went to the lake to celebrate the marriage. Elijah built a fire while the others sat around talking. It wasn’t anything big. Just the siblings and the new official Mikaelson. 

The year that followed was special. Klaus and Luna fell even more in love with each other. They wanted to wait a little while longer to start a family.

Everything was perfect. Until the night of the full moon. That night changed the Mikaelsons. That night would set in motion an event that created the most powerful creatures on the planet. It would reveal secrets long thought buried. That night would steal not one but two lives. One life to young to go. The second life not able to begin. It created the worlds first vampires. The Originals.


	4. Night of The Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter. This chapter has a graphic description of a kids death and the death of an unborn baby. So read at your own risk.

Mystic Falls one thousand years ago

 

The day started off with a happy discovery. Niklaus went out with his brothers to go hunting, while Luna helped Rebekah and Freya with the chores. 

As Luna was washing the clothes Freya was studying her. She could feel something was different about her. 

“Luna can I speak with you alone?” Freya ask her sister-in-law.

Luna walks over to her following her into the empty house. When they get inside Freya tells her to sit down.

“What do you need sister?” Luna ask her curiously 

“I just need to confirm something.” Freya tells her

“What?” Luna ask confused 

“There is something different about you. I just need to confirm my suspicions.” 

Freya kneels down in front of her. She reaches her hand out and lays it over Lunas’ stomach. She uses her magic to reach into her. That’s when she feels it. She had a suspicion now she can confirm it. Freya looks at Luna with a big smile on her face.

“What?” Luna ask 

“My suspicion was right.” 

“What are you talking about Freya? What suspicion?” Luna ask getting impatient 

“Your pregnant.” Freya tells her a happy smile on her face.

Luna sits shocked by what she just heard. She doesn’t know how to react. She has always wanted a baby. When klaus and her got together she wanted a baby even more. That only amplified when they got married. They had agreed to wait for a little while before starting a family. That had been a few weeks after the wedding. Now after a year of being married she was pregnant.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her dream of becoming a mother is coming true. She can’t stop the giddy laugh that escapes her. Luna continues to cry and laugh at the same time.

“Are you sure? I am really with child?” Luna ask when she finally calms down enough.

“Yes. You are with child. You’re going to be a mother.” Freya tells her tears in her eyes. She’s so happy. She’s going to be an aunt.

“This is great. I have to tell Klaus.” Luna gets up walking outside. 

When she gets outside the brothers are returning from their hunting. Finn and Elijah are carrying a deer. Kol has 3 squirrels. Klaus and Henrik have 4 rabbits. They take the animals to the shed where they will be skinned. Any meat they don’t eat tonight will be placed in the salt barrels to keep it fresh. 

Luna goes to her husband taking his hand pulling him to the side out of hearing rang. She gets nervous unsure if he will be as happy as she is. She knows he wants a child, but isn’t sure if he’s ready yet.

“What is it little moon?” Klaus ask

“I need to tell you something.” She says nervously

“You can tell me anything love.” He says smiling reassuringly at her

“I’m pregnant.” She tells quickly. Her heart is beating rapidly waiting for his reaction.

Klaus doesn’t say anything. He stares at her not sure if he heard her correctly. When it finally sinks in he gets a big happy smile on his face. He hugs her picking her up and spinning her around laughing happily.

“Are you sure?” He ask her when he sets her back on the ground.

“I am sure. Freya felt it with her magic.” Luna informs him.

“I’m going to be a father.” Klaus says tears in his eyes

“Yes you will. We are going to have a baby.” Luna says tears in her eyes as well.

“I love you my little moon.” Her husband says placing his forehead on hers.

“And I love you.” Luna says leaning up to kiss him. They kiss for a little while before pulling away.

“We need to tell everybody.” Klaus says getting a nod in response.

Later that evening while everyone is eating dinner Luna and Klaus share the happy news. Rebekah is out of her chair before anyone else throwing her arms around Luna. 

“I am so happy for you. I am going to be an aunt.” Rebekah says tears running down her face. She walks over to her brother hugging him. Telling her she’s happy for him. “I love you brother.”

“I love you to sister.” He responds

Finn is the next one to hug them. Telling them how happy he is for them. Elijah is next. Then Kol. After him is Henrik. 

“I am going to be the best uncle.” Henrik tells his brother hugging him. 

“I have no doubt that you will.” 

Esther comes up to them hugging them both. Telling them how happy she is. Mikael just looks at them. He nods his head then goes back to eating his dinner. 

After dinner is finished Henrik comes over to Klaus. He wants to go with his older brother to watch the men turn to beast. Niklaus has done that every full moon. He feels drawn to them for some reason. Like he’s supposed to be there turning with them. He doesn’t understand why it’s just a feeling he gets.

“Nik can I come with you tonight?” Henrik ask his brother in a whisper. He doesn’t want anyone to hear them.

“No Henrik it’s to dangerous.” Niklaus tells him

“You go every full moon, and nothing ever happens to you.” Henrik says trying to convince his brother.

“No, Henrik if something happens to you I will never be able to forgive myself. You are my little brother. It is my duty to protect you.” Niklaus tells his brother. 

He and Henrik have always been close. Niklaus held him more than any of his other siblings when he was a baby. He was the one that taught Henrik how to hunt and catch fish. They have always been by each other’s side. When Henrik took his first steps he walked right to Niklaus. His first word was “Nik”. Niklaus would never forgive himself if he allowed his brother to go with him and something bad happened. It would destroy him. Change him. He would not know how to cope without his youngest brother. It would drive him mad.

“Just this once please brother.” Henrik pleads

“No now that it the last time I tell you. Do not ask me again.” Niklaus tells him in a firm tone. The disappointed look on his youngest siblings face almost makes him take it back, but he has to stand firm. It’s to dangerous for Henrik to go. Maybe he can talk Luna out of going with him tonight. She is with child now it might be to dangerous for her to go as well.

As night falls the moon comes out in full force. Klaus walks out of the house. Luna is there waiting for him. He couldn’t talk her out of going with him. As they walk hand in hand towards the caves they hear something behind them. Turning around they see someone jump behind a tree trying to hide.

“I know you are here Henrik come out.” Klaus orders his brother.

Henrik walks from behind the tree coming over to them. He should have known he couldn’t follow his brother without him knowing. 

“What are you doing out here? Did you not hear anything I said?” Klaus ask him

“I am sorry brother, but I really want to see the men turn to beast. If you let me come with you this once I will not come anymore.” Henrik pleads 

Klaus looks over at Luna trying to get her to back him up. She just shrugs her shoulders. 

“Fine, Just this once. You are to stay in my sight at all times. Do not wonder off. If I tell we are leaving you come immediately.” Klaus says laying down the rules.

“Okay, I promise.” Henrik says a huge smile on his face.

They make their way to the caves where the men will turn to beast. As they approach the caves the full moon reaches its peak. They can hear the sound of bones breaking and people screaming in pain. Henrik was horrified by the sounds. He didn’t think the men would go through this much pain. 

As the three get closer to the caves they can begin to see some of the wolves. Henrik gaps causing one wolves to turn its head. When the wolf spots them it begins to hank on the chains holding it. After a few more pulls the chains starts to break.

“Run! Now!” Klaus orders Henrik and Luna.

As they begin to run away they hear the chain break under the strength of the wolf. They run as fast as they can, but they’re not fast enough. The wolf jumps in the air knocking Henrik to the ground. It’s jaws clamp around his leg dragging him back.

“Henrik!” Luna screams out 

Klaus grabs a rock and begins hitting the wolf with it until it lets go of Henrik. The wolf doesn’t attack klaus. It locks on to Henriks arm while violently shaking its head from side to side.Henrik is yelling for his brother to help him. Before klaus can do anything another wolf comes from out of nowhere and jumps on Luna. It’s fur is black a different color than the other wolf. Chances are it’s from another pack from somewhere else. Klaus begins to kick the wolf that had jumped on Luna. He picks up a stick and starts beating the wolf with it. When it lets go klaus turns and starts hitting the other one on top of Henrik.

The black wolf resumes its attack on Luna. Locking its jaws onto her side before slinging her into a tree. She hits the tree stomach first. She cries out in pain placing her hand over her stomach trying to protect the baby as best she can. 

The other wolf continues its attack on Henrik. Clawing at his chest and biting his throat. Henriks cries for help stop suddenly. He’s not able to breath. The wolf is suffocating him. Cutting of his air way with its massive jaws.

Before the black wolf can attack Luna again another wolf jumps from the trees attacking it. Two more follow. They gang up on the black wolf ripping it to shreds.

When the wolves leave Klaus runs over to Luna checking on her. The wolf didn’t have time to do any life threatening injury to her. Her clothes are covered in blood from the bite mark on her side. Klaus helps her stand before they go over to where Henrik is laying. He is covered in blood. His shirt is ripped in multiple places. His leg is covered in bite marks that bleed profusely. His arm the same. His throat is ripped open gushing blood.

Klaus drops to his knees beside his lifeless youngest brother. The pain he feels seeing him like this is the most hes ever felt. He doesn’t know whether to scream or cry, so he does both. The sound that comes out is heart wrenching. Luna is there right beside him holding him as he brings his brothers lifeless body into his arms.

“It’s my fault.” He tells her voice filled with so much pain. 

“No, love it’s not your fault. It’s not your fault.” Luna tells him holding him tighter. She can’t bring herself to look at Henrik. She buries her face into his hair crying.

Klaus picks up Henriks body before standing up. They begin to hurry back home. They can see the sun beginning to rise. When they make it to the village klaus calls for his mother.

“Mother! Mother!” Klaus calls out. The Mikaelson family come running to see what is happening.

They see Niklaus sit Henriks body on the ground. Esther runs over kneeling beside her youngest sons dead body.

“No. No what happened?” She ask Niklaus.

“Wolves. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Is all he says. Luna is beside him holding him. Rebekah is holding him from behind running her hand through his hair.

“We must save him. Please, there must be a way.” Esther says to her long time friend Ayana.

“The spirits will not give us a way Esther. Your boy is gone.” Ayana informs her friend.

Freya is beside Luna hugging her when she feels it. The magic that she felt when she found out Luna was pregnant was missing. It was no longer there.

“Oh god. Luna.” Freya looks at her sister-in-law with a broken look on her face.

“What?” Luna ask seeing the look on Freyas face.

“The baby.” She says with tears running down her face. When she says that everybody looks at her. Not knowing what she means. Esther comes over placing her hand over Luna’s stomach.

“It’s gone.” Esther tells them.

Freya does a healing spell on Luna’s side to heal the bite mark. She places her hand over her mother’s.

“The baby is gone.” Freya tells her family 

The couple sits there not reacting at first. The shock comes first. Then the pain. They lost their baby. The baby was dead. The pain they are already feeling multiplies by a thousand. The Mikaelson family have not only lost one family member, but two. Luna and Niklaus Hold each other tightly. Trying to be the other ones rock in this moment. They both needed it. This was the moment that everything changed. One of the last moments the Mikaelson family would be human. An event was set in motion that instant. An event that would change the world.


	5. The Originals Are Born

Mystic Falls one thousand years ago 

 

The days following the death of Henrik was challenging. Esther was consumed with the grief of losing a child. Luna and Niklaus was as well. Even though they didn’t get to ever hold their baby it still hurt unlike anything they’ve ever felt. Niklaus was consumed by guilt. Even thought none of his siblings blame him for Henriks death it doesn’t matter. He feels that it’s his fault. Luna has to constantly tell that it’s not. They have been by each other’s side since Freya told them they lost the baby. They can’t allowe the grief they both feel rip them apart. They won’t allow it. 

Niklaus has held Luna multiple time during the night when she wakes up from nightmares of the attack. Luna has done the same for him. 

Elijah has been getting comfort from his girlfriend Tatia Petrova. He has said he intends to marry her someday. 

Rebekah has been with either Luna or Niklaus. She is devastated for the both of them. She wanted to be an aunt. It pains her that it can never happen now. Sometimes she will go to her older brother like she did when she was a little girl. She was afraid of thunder storms, and would go to Niks room. He would hold her and promise he will not let anything hurt her. He will protect her. 

Kol has been by himself. He refuses to talk to anyone. It’s how he deals with things. He shuts everybody out. He has told Nik he doesn’t blame him. Kol just sits by the lake throwing rocks into it as he cries silently to himself.

Freya and Finn have been helping each other deal with the loss of their youngest brother. They are closer with each other seeing as they’re the oldest. 

Esther and Mikael have been keeping to themselves. Esther had an argument with Ayana yesterday. None of the siblings know what it was about. She and her husband have been in their room doing something. They plan to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. All Esther has to do is finish creating the spell. The immortality spell will make her children the most powerful creatures on the planet. Where the wolves has strength her children will be stronger. Her children will be faster. They will have better senses sight, smell, and hearing. Her children will be the ultimate predators. She knows Freya will not take to kindly to losing her magic. She doesn’t plan to make her lose it either. A week after they buried Henriks body Esther is ready.

Right before sunset Esther ask her eldest child to help her with a new spell. Freya follows her mother inside the shed, while the rest of the siblings follow their father to the house. He claimed he needed help with something inside. Freya is unaware that she will be linking her youth, health, and life to the sun and moon. As both of them can be seen at that moment. As she begins preforming the spell Esther has a smile on her face. She has decided to also have Freya link her strength and speed and all her other senses to her brothers and sisters. Freya will not be a vampire like her siblings, but will be just as powerful as them.

Mikael lead his children and daughter-in-law into the house. Inside are 6 cups of wine unknown to them the wine is mixed with the blood of the doppelgänger Tatia Petrova. He tells them to sit at the table and prepare for dinner. He ask them to try the wine. 

“Make sure you drink all of it. I want you to really get a good taste of it.” Mikael tells them.

As they drink the wine Mikael walks over behind them a picks up his sword. When they are done drinking the wine he drives his sword through Rebekah first killing her. Not a second later he drives it through Niklaus. The rest of them are shocked and horrified by what is happening. Before any of them can intervene Mikael stabs Luna then Kol and Elijah. Finn is the last one he tries to run, but Mikael grabs him by the hair and throws him to the ground. He drives his sword through his chest killing him. Mikael walks into the shed where Freya has just completed the spell.

“It’s done.” He informs his wife

“They have to complete the transition. Get someone and feed them their blood.” She tells her husband 

“What’s going on? What’s happening?” Freya ask her parents

“We are doing what’s best for this family.” Esther tells her daughter

“Where are my siblings and Luna? She ask “Tell me!” She demands when she doesn’t get an answer.

Mikael and Esther leave the shed to get a person so they can complete the transition. After they leave Freya runs inside the house seeing her siblings and Luna laying on the floor dead. She starts to cry while going over to them. Before she can do anything Rebekah and Niklaus wake up.

“What happened?” Rebekah ask

Freya stands there in shock. They were dead. She knows they were dead. The door to the house opens and Mikael walks in with a girl.

“Your mother needs you in the shed.” He tells Freya

“Tell me what is going on.” Freya tells her father 

“It will all make sense in a little while. Now go. Your mother needs you.” He tells her in a firm tone. Freya wants to argue but doesn’t. She hesitates before walking out.

“You need to drink so you will live.” Mikael tells Rebekah and Niklaus. He walks over to them pulling a knife out and cut the girls arm. “Drink. You need to drink.”

“No. No.” Niklaus tells him. Mikael pushes him back making him fall to the floor.

“Drink!” Mikaelson orders Rebekah before grabbing the back of her head and forcing her to drink the blood.

Rebekah can’t describe the feeling that washes over her. She feels powerful. More powerful than she’s ever felt. Mikael shoves the girl to Niklaus forcing him to drink the blood as well. Luna wakes up soon after, and Mikael forces her to drink. He does the same when Kol and Elijah wake as well as Finn. With the transition complete the Mikaelsons feel the power coursing through them. The feeling is wonderful. It’s euphoric.

Inside the shed Esther has Freya preform another spell. Esther can feel that the transition is complete. She has Freya link her strength,speed, and agility to the rest of them. Followed by her hearing, eyesight, and sense of smell. When Freya is done preforming the spell she feels the same as her siblings. The power the courses through her is fantastic. She can also feel her magic amplify with the power. She feels not only stronger in her magic, but in her body as well. 

“What is this?” She ask her mother. 

“You are immortal now. The first spell you did. It linked your youth, health, and life to the sun and moon. As long as they exist so will you. The second spell linked your strength, speed, agility, hearing, eyesight, and sense of smell to your siblings and Luna. You have the same power as them.” Esther inform her daughter with a smile.

They did it. Her and Mikael have succeeded in making their children immortal. They will never have to know the pain of losing another child. Neither will Niklaus and Luna. She was heartbroken when the baby had died. She had looked forward to being a grandmother.

She made them the most powerful creatures on earth. She was happy at her success. She just hoped she could have seen what was coming next. The consequences Ayana told her and Mikael about will come. Along with her deepest and darkest secret. It will be thrust into the light. Revealing itself to her family. One of her children will have his true self ripped away from him. In her hast to save her children from death she will reveal the one thing she promised she would never tell a soul. In her hast to save her children from death. She walked right into her own grave.


	6. Unburied Secrets and The Hybrid Curse

Mystic Falls one thousand years ago 

It was done. The ritual had been completed. The Mikaelson family was now immortal. The consequences Ayana told Esther and Mikael about made an appearance. They found out that they couldn’t walk in the sun without being burned. Rebekah had been burned on her face while walking by the window. Thats also how they found out they healed quickly. When she came to their mother, and told her what happened seconds after there wasn’t a scratch on her.

Esther had made them rings so they could walk outside in the sun. She called them daylight rings. The first time they went outside they were overwhelmed by everything. They could smell every foul oder. Hear things from far away. They could even hear the footsteps of the ants on the ground. The sun was brighter than it had ever been. The leaves were greener than before. Every emotion they feel is more powerful as well. They feel the pain of Henriks loss even more than before, and they didn’t think that was possible. Luna and klaus felt the loss of their child more as well, but they and the siblings also felt the love they had for one another become more powerful. It helped to drown out the feeling of loss just a little.

Freya experienced the changes as well seeing as her senses where linked to theirs. She didn’t need a daylight ring of course she wasn’t a vampire, but she was immortal. Her mother thought it might be a good idea to not only link her life to the sun and moon, but to link it to her siblings immortality as well. Now she can only be killed the same way they can.

The village people were afraid of them. Friends who had allowed them into their home can now keep them out. The beautiful flowers known as vervain burned them. The white oak tree that gave them life was the only weapon that could kill them.

The biggest consequence though was the hunger. Blood made them reborn and it was blood they craved above all else.

Rebekah was the first of them to kill. They was standing in front of the white oak tree watching it as it burned. Two men walked by with a skinned pig. The scent of the blood drew her in. She followed the men as they walked to store the meat. She tried to control the urge, but it was to powerful. She used her new found speed to get in front of one of the men. She grabbed him by the shoulders, and bit into his neck. Within seconds the man was dead. Rebekah had drained all the blood from his body.

“Rebekah! What did you do?” Luna ask running up to her. The rest of the Mikaelsons following behind.

“I couldn’t control it. I tried, but the urge was to strong.” Rebekah says tears in her eyes. She just killed someone. She can’t believe she killed someone.

Luna hugs her as she cries. The rest of them shocked at what happened. Their little sister had just drained a man of his blood. Esther comes over soon after to see what is happening. The consequences Ayana told her about are right in front of her now. She turned her family into killers.

In that moment the vampire species was born. Kol was the next one to kill. Then Finn, Elijah, and Luna. The night Niklaus killed for the first time changed everything. It changed the Mikaelson family.

Niklaus and Luna was walking through the forest hand in hand. They decided to go out and enjoy the night sky. The love they felt for one another had been heightened since they became what they are. Luna had taken it hard when she killed for the first time. She has always been a caring person, but the sweet taste of blood was to much for her. Klaus had been there for her when the guilt hit her. He held her as she cried. Telling her she wasn’t a monster like she believed she was.

“How are you feeling love?” Klaus ask her breaking the silence between them. 

“I’m feeling alright. I have come to accept the fact that we need blood to survive.”She answers. As they continue to walk klaus sees a woman walking through the forest.

The hunger returns to him in full force. He has drank blood multiple times now, but never killed anyone. He can’t control the blood lust any longer. He gets the urge to drain the girl of all of her blood. He stops walking watching the girl.

“What are you looking at?” Luna ask before following his eyes to the girl.

Before she can say anything Klaus speeds toward the girl grabbing the back of her head and biting into her neck. He allows his new instincts to take over him. He listens to the voice in his head telling him to drain her of every drop of blood in her body. When he’s finished he throws the body to the ground. Breathing heavily at the delicious taste of blood. As he’s about to turn back to Luna his leg breaks causing him to fall onto one knee screaming out in pain.

“Klaus!” Luna exclaims running to him. 

“Niklaus!” Elijah yells coming through the trees Mikael behind him.

“What is happening to me?” Niklaus cries out pain covering his voice. 

Elijah tries to run to his brother, but Mikael holds him back not letting him get closer. Mikael then grabs Luna pushing her behind him to Elijah. 

“Father it hurts.” Klaus says crying as his bones continue to break. His bones break three more times before he lets out a load roar. 

“He’s a beast. An abomination.” Mikael says venomously.

Niklaus lifts his head from the ground letting out quite growls. His hair is hanging in front of his face. His eyes are a bright gold color with black veins under them. Luna tries to get closer, but Mikael grabs her.

“Go. Take her to the house. Don’t let anyone leave.” Mikael orders Elijah 

“No, let me go!” Luna exclaims trying to rip herself from Elijahs hands.

Luna stop!” Elijah demands as he drags her away from the scene back towards the house.

Luna fights him all the way there. She wants to be with her love. She needs to be with him right now. Needs to know he is alright. When they get to the house Elijah opens the door, and drags her inside.

“Mother! Mother!” Elijah yells out 

“What is it?” Esther ask coming out of the bedroom. The rest of the Mikaelson appear as well wanting to know what the ruckus is about.

“It’s Niklaus. He killed someone a little ago. His bones started to break. Father said that he is a beast an abomination.” Elijah informs them.

Esther feels her blood run cold at Elijah’s words. Her darkest secret. The one thing she promised to never tell anyone. She scolds herself for her thoughtless actions. She knew the way to trigger the wolf curse was killing somebody. How could she have forgotten? It’s the reason she made Niklaus the necklace when he was a boy. Why wasn’t he wearing it now? Her mind is going crazy with all the questions running through her head. She looks up and sees the rest of them looking at her for answers. She knows she can’t hide the truth from them any longer. Before she has the chance to say anything the door is swung open. Mikael storms in making a beeline right to her. He gets in her face towering over her.

“You whore! How dare you betray me!” He screams in her face. His eyes are filled with with hatred and rage. A rage he’s only ever felt once in his life. When Henrik died.

“Mikael I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Esther says her voice revealing how scared she is at the moment.

“What’s going on?” Kol ask his father

“Your mother is an unfaithful bitch. She betrayed me by laying in another mans bed.” Mikael answers 

“She got pregnant with his child. Niklaus.” Mikael reveals to them.

It’s silent after that. The siblings trying to wrap their heads around the What their father just told them. While Luna is hurting for her husband. The man he thought was his father wasn’t. The man whose love he has been trying to win all his life wasn’t his father, but another man was. She needs to find him.

“Where is Klaus?” She ask Mikael

“He turned into a beast and took off.” Mikael answers never taking his eyes off of his wife.

“You will fix this.” He orders. “Now!” He demands when she doesn’t move. 

Esther nods her head before going back into the bedroom. Mikael walks over to the corner picking up his sword. He’s going to make that mutt pay for putting his filthy hands on his wife. He walks out the door without saying anything else.

“We need to find Niklaus.” Finn says. The rest nod before leaving the house.

Niklaus is running though the woods in his wolf form. He feels free. Freer than hes ever felt in his entire life. There’s something else he feels. He feels complete. Like this is who he truly is. He loves the feeling of the dirt under his paws. The wind rushing by his black fur as he runs faster and faster. He feels more powerful. The power he felt as a vampire was like nothing he’s ever felt before. But this, this feels like his vampire has connected with the wolf inside of him making him even more powerful. He stops suddenly. He senses people nearby. Klaus stalks his way through the trees until he sees 6 people sitting around a fire. He has the urge to rip them to pieces. To feel their blood on his fur. 

Klaus crouches down behind a bush trying to see which is the weakest of the 6. When he spots him he jumps from the bushes onto the man. Klaus clamps his jaws onto the mans throat and pulls ripping it out. He launches himself onto another one ripping his arm off his body. He continues until all 6 people are dead. 

As the sun begins to come up he shifts back to his human body. At that time Elijah shows up with Luna and the others. They stop before they reach him shocked at the body parts surrounding him. His mouth and chest is cover in blood. Luna runs to him crouching down in front of him.

“Are you alright?” She ask her husband worried 

“I’m fine little moon nothing to worry about.” He tells her. 

Before anything else can be said Tatia Petrova shows up. She’s terrified by what she sees. Elijah tries to speak to her, but she runs away trying to get as far away from them as possible. Elijah follows her. 

Tatia continues to run before she trips and falls to the ground.

“Tatia! Tatia wait!” Elijah says

“Stay away from me.” Tatia tells him after she stands back up.

“I won’t hurt you.” Elijah tells her trying not to scare her.

“What have you become?” Tatia ask scared 

“I’m what I’ve always been. I’m the one who loves you.” He tells her desperately hoping she will listen.

“Your mother asked for my blood. She said nothing of the dark magic that would turn you into a monster.” Tatia says her voice breaking with emotion.

“Look at me. I am not a monst-“ Elijah can’t finish the sentence as he sees the blood on Tatias hand from when she fell. His vampire face starts to show. He tries to fight it. As he approaches her Tatia slaps him across the face with her bloody hand.

“I said I will not hurt you. I don’t want to.” Elijah says as his vampire face comes back. He can’t control it anymore.

“Elijah.” Tatia says terrified with tears in her eyes.

“Run.” He tells her.

Tatia turns to run away, but Elijah is to fast. He grabs her turning her around before biting into her neck drinking her blood. When he’s finished he realizes what he did. He holds her body to him crying. What has he done? He killed the only woman he’s ever loved. The woman he wanted to marry and start a family with. She’s dead because of him. She was right. He’s a monster.

Freya and Finn come out of the tree line seeing Elijah holding her body. As they approach he looks up at them with tears running down his face.

“What have I done?” He ask them. He looks broken. He feels that the reason for him living has been taken away from him. By his own hands no less.

“We need to go to mother. She can fix this.” Finn says helping Elijah up.

The three of them use their speed to go back to the house. When they arrive Finn goes and gets Esther. When she shows up she doesn’t have to ask what happened. She can tell by the look on Elijah’s face. He begs her to help, but she knows there’s nothing she can do.

Mikael stands over the bodies of the people he just slaughtered. The family of wolves that not only killed his youngest son, but the alpha who had slept with his wife. His sword is covered in blood dripping down onto the ground. He feels better now that the wolves are dead. He just hopes for Esther’s sake she has found a way to get rid of Niklaus’ wolf side. “Niklaus” he thinks with disgust. Hes not his son but a bastard. The embarrassment and humiliation he feels at that only strengthens his rage. He also remembers it was Niklaus that let Henrik go with him to watch the men turn that full moon night. Niklaus and that wife of his Luna. He’s never liked that girl. Ever since she disrespected him by stopping him from giving his son a beating he deserved. He didn’t want Esther to make her immortal like the rest of them. In his eyes she wasn’t family. She’s not a Mikaelson. “Neither is Niklaus” his mind says to him. Niklaus is an abomination just like his mutt of a father. 

Later that night Mikael arrives back home. Esther is out by the fire pit preparing for the curse she created. She plans on cursing Niklaus to keep his wolf side dormant.

“Where is the bastard of the family?” Mikael ask as he approaches her.

“Niklaus is inside with the rest. We need to get him out here. When he comes I will place a spell on the house making sure the others can’t get out.” Esther says not looking at him. She knows what he did. She knows him better than anyone.

“I’ll go get him.” Mikael says walking away.

When he enters the house he walks right up to Niklaus and yanks him out of his chair. His hold tight on his arm. 

“What are you doing father?” Nikalus ask confused and a little afraid.

“Don’t call me that! You are not my son! You’re nothing but a bastard!” Mikael yells in his face.

He drags Niklaus out of the house. Before Esther can place the spell on the house Elijah runs out of it. Going to see what is happening to his brother. Esther places the spell on the house before anyone else has the time to leave it.

Mikael drags Niklaus to the clearing to chain him up, so Esther can put the curse on him. He gets one of his wrist chained before Niklaus tries to stop him.

“Elijah! Elijah hold him down.” Mikael orders his other son.

“Brother, please don’t let them do this to me.” Niklaus begs his brother desperately.

“Do it now boy! Now!” Mikael orders again.

Elijah goes over grabbing hold of his brother. He doesn’t want to help, but just like his brother he is scared of what his father is capable of. 

“Help me.” Klaus says to Elijah. He knows what his parents are trying to do. After feeling what it’s like to be a wolf he doesn’t want that taken from him. He’s lost so much already. His youngest brother. His child. And now he’s going to lose who he truly is. All because of his mother. This is her fault. She’s the one who decided to be a whore. She’s the one who lied to him his whole life about who his father truly was. She’s the one who turned him into what he is. He never thought he could hate his mother, but he does.

Inside the house the others are watching everything unfold. Luna has tried to get out of the house several times, but has been unsuccessful. Freya has been trying to break the spell around the house, but she isn’t strong enough. They watch as Esther starts the spell. They can’t believe that their mother would do this to her own son. They can hear Klaus begging for them to stop. It breaks their heart hearing him like this. Esther does one final chant before the fire goes out. Klaus lets loose a load roar his eyes turn bright gold for a little bit before returning to their normal color. It’s done. The hybrid curse is complete.


	7. Always and Forever

Mystic Falls one thousand years ago 

 

The hybrid curse was completed. They took away who he truly is. Elijah has apologized many times for his role in it. Niklaus has forgiven him. He understands better than any of them what his father is capable of. He can feel the absence of his wolf. He might have just found out he was part wolf, but for that little time he had grown to love that side of him. The power he felt when his vampire side accepted the wolf was unlike anything else. For a brief moment they had become one. Feeding off the others power. He wants that back. He needs to get that back.

Even though he has Luna and his siblings he feels an emptiness inside of him. Being a vampire only heightens the feeling. He feels a burning rage in that moment. A buring hatred for the one that did this to him. His own mother. She did this to him. How could a mother do such a thing to her own son? The fact his father was in on it doesn’t surprise him in the least. He knows that Mikael probably blames him for Henriks death. Niklaus doesn’t blame him for that for he feels it’s his fault as well. His whole life’s he’s fought to win Mikaels love, but no matter what he did it wasn’t enough. Now with Mikael finding out he’s not his son he probably hates him even more.

Niklaus saw what Mikael did to the wolves. He saw what he did to his real father. He had gone to where they lived and found them all slaughtered. His siblings and Luna was there for him. He’s come to realize that they are all he needs. As long as he has his little moon and his siblings he will never be alone. They don’t see him as the bastard of the family. Being a bastard in this time was seen as a humiliating thing. His siblings didn’t care they was still family.

Even though he knew all he needed was his Luna and siblings, he still needed to know if his mother loved him. He may have hated her while she was placing the curse on him, but if she still loved him he might be able to forgive her. He needs to know.

As Niklaus enters the house Esther is there cleaning. He’s nervous about the conversation that is about to happen. If she doesn’t love him anymore he doesn’t know what he’s going to do.

“What do you want Niklaus?” Esther ask him with her back turned to him.

“Why did you do it?”

“It was the right thing to do. I made you all immortal. In doing so you became abominations. You being a mix of two supernatural creatures upset the balance of nature. I did what I had to do.” Esther tells him finally turning to face him.

“You ripped apart of me away, because nature was unhappy?” Niklaus ask feeling his anger return just a little.

“When you triggered the werewolf curse it made you extremely powerful. The power of the werewolf and vampire became one. Nature cannot allow that. Nothing is meant to be as powerful as that Niklaus.” Esther tells him. She has shown no emotion to him since he walked in the house.

“I don’t care what nature does or does not like! I am your son! I am meant to mean more to you than nature!” Niklaus yells his anger taking over for a second.

“I am a witch! My duty is to serve the spirits and keep the balance! I made a mistake turning you all. I went against everything a witch stands for. I cursed you for forgiveness from the spirits.” Esther says. In her eyes she did nothing wrong by cursing him.

A silence descends upon them after that. Luna and the other siblings are outside the house listening in. They came running when they heard the shouting. Mikael is nowhere to be found. No ones seen him since last night.

Niklaus can feel his anger growing. His mother called his family an abomination. She thinks he’s an abomination. 

“Why did you lie to me about who my father really is?” Niklaus ask in a quiet voice. Trying to control himself. Esther doesn’t answer. It only makes his fury grow.

“Answer me!” He demand of her his voice filled with rage.

“I was ashamed.” Esther says in a quiet voice looking down not meeting his eyes.

The silence returns after her confession. Niklaus looks at his mother hurt. She was ashamed of him. His own mother was ashamed of him. The anger comes back full force pushing the hurt away.

“You are ashamed of me?” He ask in a venomous voice.

“You are my greatest shame. I should have never allowed you to be born. If you were never born Henrik would still be alive. You are the reason he is dead. You killed him!”

“You are the one who spread your legs for a man who wasn’t your husband like a whore! My whole life has been nothing but a lie! My whole life I fought for Mikaels love, and got nothing but beatings in return! You just let it happen! You made me who I am!” Niklaus screams getting in her face. He chose to ignore the remark she made about Henrik.

“Now I only have one question for you mother.” He says in a deadly tone.

“Am I still your son?” He ask. He’s sure he already knows the answer, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less when she tells him.

“No, you are not my son. You are nothing but a bastard. A disgrace to the Mikaelson family.” She replies in a cold emotionless voice. Her eyes show her hatred though.

At that moment the door opens and the rest of the Mikaelsons enter. Before anyone has time to react Niklaus uses his speed to pin Esther to the wall. He drives his hand through her chest grabbing her heart.

“Look at me.” He tells her. His voice sends shivers of fear down his siblings and wife’s back. They have never heard him like this. He’s shaking with rage and hatred. The likes he’s never felt before.

“Look at me and see what you have created. You made me what I am. Now your creation will be your ending.” Niklaus says looking into his mother’s eyes. He rips her heart from her chest right in front of his family.

He drops her body to the ground, heart still in his hands. He turns to his family seeing the looks of horror on their faces. Luna is the first to approach him. When she gets to him she wraps her arms around his waist holding him tight.

“She got what she deserved.” Kol says after the shock wears off.

“We need to bury her body. If father sees this he will come after us. We need to get out of here quickly.” Finn says when he recovers from what just happened. He loves his mother dearly, but hearing her say the things she did to his younger brother was unforgivable. Niklaus is not a disgrace. They are not abominations.

“I will start digging the grave. Kol come with me.” Elijah says. He and Kol leave the house going to the shed to get the tools that need.

When they leave the rest of them stay in the house. Rebekah, Freya,and Finn go over to Niklaus and Luna embracing him.

“You are not a disgrace Nik.” Rebekah tells he brother. She hugs him tightly he was always her favorite. The rest knew that and took no problems with it.

“Or a bastard.” Finn says 

“You are our brother. We are family. We love you no matter what.” Freya says taking his hand and leading him out of the house.

They make their way to the fire pit standing in a circle. They stand side by side waiting for Elijah and Kol to return.

“I’m sorry she turned her back on you. Know that I will never do that.” Rebekah tells Niklaus with tears in her eyes.

“Neither will I.” Elijah says approaching them Kol beside him.

“None of us will ever turn our backs on each other.” Freya says

“We will love each other no matter what.” Finn says

“This is us the original family.” Luna says taking Klaus’ hand who is standing to her left, and Finns hand who is standing to her right.

“We stand together as one.” Kol says taking Elijah’s hand and Finn free one.

“Always and Forever.” Klaus finishes.

“Always and Forever.” The rest repeat in unison

The originals stand around the fire pit in a circle holding hands. They all intend to keep the promise they just made. They are the Mikaelson family. The originals. They will protect one another from all that wishes to harm them. Family comes before all. Always and Forever.


	8. The traitor

New Orleans present day

 

The 50 year old vampire hurried down the busy street. He hoped the crowd and night sky was enough to hide him. He needed to get out of the city if he wished to live. The vampire had made a stupid mistake.

“I’m so stupid.” He tells himself. He should have known he couldn’t go against them. They’re the most powerful family in the world. The strongest family to ever exist. The originals. He pissed them off and now they are after him.

He should have known. Their inner circle was never going to turn on them. He had tried to recruit people on the inside to take down the originals. The originals had an army of vampires, witches, and werewolves. 

The vampires are known as The Strix. The loyal followers of Elijah Mikaelson. He started The Strix centuries ago. They are all 800-900 years old. He chose every vampire that is a member himself. His second in command is Aya Al-Rashid. Even though The Strix are followers of Elijah they are loyal to all members of the original family.

The coven of witches are known as The Sisters. They are masters of dark magic. The coven pledged their loyalty to the Mikaelsons after Freya Mikaelson ,the immortal witch, saved the coven from witch hunters over 800 years ago. They made a deal with the originals. They would remain loyal to them, and in return they would get the protection of the original family. Every generation after that has held on to the pledge. Freyas second in command is Vincent Griffith.

The werewolves are made up of multiple packs. All are followers of Klaus Mikaelson. Just like the witches the alphas of these packs pledged loyalty to them. When Klaus breaks his curse he will turn them into hybrids. The werewolf packs have all accepted Klaus as their alpha. His second in command is Marcel Gerard. A vampire with an untriggered werewolf curse. He will be the first one to become a hybrid after Klaus breaks his curse.

The vampire that betrayed them is Jason Andrews. He tried to turn some members of the Strix against them. He found it wrong for vampires of there caliber to be working side by side with filthy wolves. Jason underestimated their loyalty though. The minute he tried to recruit members for his team Aya went to the Mikaelsons. Klaus put a bounty on his head. Now every vampire, witch, and werewolf in the city is looking for him.

Jason continues down the street. He feels eyes on him everywhere he goes. As he’s about to turn a corner something grabs him and throws him into an alleyway. He looks up and sees Luna Mikaelson standing over him.

“Now you didn’t really think you was going to get away did you?” Luna ask him in a cold voice.

“You should know better. No one can run from us.” Kol Mikaelson says coming to stand beside his sister-in-law.

“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to do anything. I was just fooling around.” Jason says fear lacing his voice. He knows what is waiting for him.

“Oh, he was just fooling around Kol. I guess we have to let him go.” Luna says fake disappointment in her tone.

“Well I guess if he didn’t really mean any harm than it’s okay.” Kol replies playing along.

Jason tries to run out of the ally with his speed, but falls to his knees holding his head while screaming in pain. Freya walks into the alley then casually. She is giving him an aneurysm with her mind. She’s so powerful she doesn’t even have to hold her hands out like a normal witch does.

“Why do you two always play with the prey?” Freya ask them annoyed.

“It’s fun.” Luna answers her with a shrug.

Kol walks over to Jason breaking his neck. He picks him up and carries him out of the alley using his speed to go to the house. Luna and Freya follow behind him.

When they get to the house they chain Jason up to the wall. Every vampire witch and werewolf will be able to see him. Jason is on display in front of everyone. The Mikaelsons will use him as an example to anyone who is thinking of betraying them.

Klaus, Elijah, Finn, and Rebekah come down the stairs walking over to them. The crowd parts like the Red Sea letting them through.

“Well, well, well looks like you didn’t get very far.” Klaus says getting into Jason’s face.

“What do you expect? He thought he could take us down. He can’t be that smart.” Rebekah says

“Did you really think you could get people to turn on us?” Elijah ask him. He never thought he could turn someone so stupid.

“The Strix are above working with filthy wolves. I was trying to do what was right.” Jason replies letting his hatred for the werewolves show. 

The wolves in the room growl and take a step closer. Finn holds up his hand getting them to stop.

“Are you calling my brother filthy?” Finn ask Jason in a deadly tone. Finn grabs him by the throat squeezing until he can’t breath.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Jason say gasping for air after Finn lets him go.

“Well obviously you did. Nik is a hybrid.” Kol says

“Bring the vervain.” Rebekah orders one of the wolves. The wolf nods her head before running off.

Luna walks over to Jason with a stake in her hand. She stabs him in the stomach with it repeatedly. He screams out in pain with every stab. Blood pours out of the wounds covering the floor. She leaves the stake in him when she’s done not allowing the wound to heal. 

The wolf girl returns with the vervain plants and hands them to Freya. Freya takes the stake out of Jason before shoving the vervain into the wounds. He screams out in pain as the vervain burns from inside his wounds. The rest of the Mikaelsons start to beat Jason one by one. This goes on for 10 minutes before they stop. When they’re finished Jason is hanging limp by the chains on the wall. He’s covered in blood and having trouble breathing. The vervain is slowing down the healing process.

“Get a good look at what happens when you try to betray us!” Klaus says to everyone in the room. He’s positive that none of them would try, but he wants to make sure they understand their fate if they do.

“The wolves are part of this family whether any of you like it or not. They have pledged their loyalty to me and my family. Just like every other vampire and witch here. If any of you have a problem with that then you can leave.” Klaus says looking around the room. Nobody says anything to that. They are all loyal to the Mikaelsons. They are all loyal to each other. They are a family.

Klaus walks over to Jason and drives his hand through his chest ripping his heart out. He drops the heart to the ground before walking away. He orders one of the compelled maids to clean up. While Kol orders some vampires to bury the body in the bayou.

Klaus enters his and Luna’s room and lays on the bed. Luna comes in seconds later. She straddles him sitting on top of him. Klaus places his hands on her hips.

“Are you okay?” Luna ask her husband leaning down and kissing the side of his neck.

“I’m fine. He had what was coming to him. He should have known he couldn’t get away from us.” Klaus answers moving his hands to rest in her ass. He squeezes a little getting a moan out of her.

“Well now that we have it handled. What do you say to starting where we left off?” Luna whispers in his ear seductively.

“I like the way you think my little moon.” He replies before flipping her over so he’s on top now. Luna leans up and kisses him roughly in the lips.

Even after a thousand years of being married they still can’t get enough of each other. The desire they feel for the other is just as strong as it was when they were human. The sex also never gets dull. They know how to spice things up when they need to.

 

Elijah is in his room getting ready for bed when Aya walks in. She’s the only one besides his family that’s allowed to come in without knocking. Anyone else would probably be dead if they dared to do so. Elijah and Aya have been close ever since he turned her. Aya is a beautiful dark skinned woman. She’s very smart as well. She does no mercy to those who stand against her. Aya is also the most powerful member of the Strix besides him of course. She’s also one of the most loyal people in his family’s inner circle. Unlike someone else, but Elijah doesn’t want to think about him. Elijah and Aya have been together for years. He would marry her, but she’s not that type of woman. He doesn’t hold it against her.

“I just got a very interesting phone call.” Aya says walking up to him.

“And what would that be?” Elijah ask her looking her up and down. He gets the urge to throw her in their bed and have his way with her.

“Rose-Marie contacted me, and said she has something we want. She will hand it over if you give her and Trevor their freedom.” She informs him wrapping her arms around his neck.

“And what does she think will be worth me or Niklaus giving her the freedom they wish to have.” Elijah ask wrapping her in his arms.

“She didn’t say. All she said was that she wishes to meet with you face to face. In a town close to Mystic Falls.” 

Elijah pauses at that. He hasn’t heard that name in a long time. Mystic Falls could only mean one thing.

“Katerina.” Elijah says spitting out the name like it was poison.

Katerina Petrova was a doppelgänger that ran off before his brother could break the curse placed on him. She’s been running from them for 500 years. They heard she had died in a church fire in Mystic Falls. Whatever Rose wants he will give it to her if it means getting information about Katerina.

“When does she want to meet?” He ask Aya.

“She said tomorrow. We should get going. I’ll inform Klaus.” She tells him.

“You are coming with?”

“Of course I am. I hate Katerina just as much as your family does.”

Aya walks out of the room going to inform Klaus of what was going on. While Elijah got every thing prepared for his and Ayas departure. He wonders what Rose-Marie could tell him about Katerina. If she’s still alive they could finally stop looking for her. 

What he doesnt know is it’s not Katerina that Rose has for him. It’s someone better. Someone his family never thought could exist again. The doppelgänger.


	9. Ghost from the Past

Luna’s head snapped back as the punch he threw hit her in the nose. Blood started to flow before it healed itself. She dodged another punch and landed a spinning elbow to the back of his head. Luna jumps on his back and puts him in a chock hold. He reaches up and grabs her by the hair and flips her over. She gets up quickly and begins to throw punches wildly. Unfortunately none connect as he dodges all of her strikes.

She goes for a high kick that he catches and proceeds to break her leg. She whimpers in pain as he grabs her by the throat and slams her to the floor.

“Yield.” Klaus demands as he tightens his hold.

“Fine. You win.” Luna gasp out. Klaus releases her throat and pulls her up.

“You got frustrated at the end. Lost your cool and made a mistake.” Her husband tells her as he leaves the octagon to get them some blood.

“What did I do wrong this time?” Luna ask frustrated with herself.

“The same thing you always do wrong. You became tense. When you’re tense you’re easy to read. You become predictable. Your opponent can read what you’re going to do before you do it.” He tells her handing her a glass.

“Well it’s not like it matters. I’m an original. It doesn’t matter how good of a fighter my opponent is I’ll still win.” Luna says taking a sip.

“You said the same thing to Bruce Lee before he wiped the floor with you love.” Klaus says with a smile on his face.

“Well that’s different it was Bruce Lee. Besides I wasn’t able to use my speed or strength to beat him.” Luna defends herself.

“Well maybe you would be a better fighter if you had come with Elijah and I to train with the samurai all those years ago.” Klaus say walking into their bedroom. 

“Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with Freya and Rebekah.” She says as she watches him take his shirt off. Man is she one lucky woman.

“Shut up and come join me in the shower.” Klaus says before walking into the bathroom.

“Wow you’re bossy today.” Luna says before following him.

 

Rebekah, Freya, and Sage sat in a booth eating making small talk.

“Why didn’t Luna come?” Sage ask her sister-in-laws

“She challenged Nik to a fight again.” Freya answers.

“I don’t understand why she still does that. She knows she can’t beat him.” Rebekah says.

“She’s stubborn. Besides she told me she wants to beat him at least once before he breaks his curse, and it becomes impossible for anyone to.” Freya tells her little sister.

“Anyway, so Freya have you been seeing anyone recently?” Sage ask looking over at her.

“The answer to that question has been the same since 1920 Sage. No.” Freya answers rolling her eyes and sighing.

“I think it’s way over time for you to get back out there Freya.” Rebekah says giving her sister a look.

“Yeah, look we know you loved Stefan, but he’s been gone for almost a century now. It’s time for you to be happy again.” Sage says placing her hand over Freyas.

“Stefan was my happiness. You guys know that. I can’t just move on. No matter how long it’s been.” Freya says tears in her eyes as she thinks about her dead husband. She misses him so much it hurts. She still dreams about him every night.

Freya is sure the love they had for each other would only grow with each passing year. The same way Niks and Luna’s has. Finns’ and Sages’ as well. She knows Stefan was the only man she could ever love. Freya never thought she would find a love like the one her siblings have. Until the day she met him she believed she was destined to be alone forever.

Flashback

Mississippi 1872

Freya was riding in a carriage heading away from the mayors house. She has been in Mississippi for 2 weeks now. She doesn’t really have a reason. Well she does actually. She had to get away from her family. All of her siblings are married , well besides Kol he doesn’t really care for love, and she was becoming upset being around them. Elijah isn’t married either, but he has Aya and they’re basically married. So Freya just feels alone in the love department.

She’s had many relationships over the years, but not a love like her siblings have. So she came to Mississippi on a little get away. While she was here she had been invited to attend a ball at the mayors house. That’s where she’s coming from now. She had a good time surprisingly. She didn’t expect to enjoy it so much. The mayor had introduced her to his son. He was a sweet young man, but he just wasn’t her type. Now that Freya has had a little time away she’s ready to return home.

As Freya looks out the carriage window a chill invades her body. Goosebumps erupt over her arms and neck. She knows this feeling. There’s a vampire nearby. Freya braces herself for the attack she knows is going to happen. Freya sees a blur go past her and the next thing she hears are the screams of her escort.

Freya exists the carriage and stands behind the vampire watching as he feeds from the man. Freya can no longer hear the mans heartbeat, but it seems the vampire doesn’t care. He continues feeding until the mans head falls off his body. Freya raises an eyebrow at that. It’s far from the most disturbing thing she’s seen.

“So I’m guessing you’re a ripper then?” Freya ask making the vampire turn around to face her.

Freya has to suppress a gasp as she looks at him. He’s beautiful. His hair is a light brown, and looks so soft she has to stop herself from running her hands through it. His eyes are the most beautiful green she’s ever seen. She can see herself getting lost in them everyday. His pale skin gives her the urge to touch as much of him as she can. 

The handsome vampire smiles at her and takes a step closer.

“I can feel the power coming off of you in waves. So I’m going to do the smart thing and leave you alone. Too answer your question yes I am a ripper. It kinda happens when you flip the switch. I’m Stefan by the way. Stefan Salvatore.” He says as he reaches for her hand lifting it up to give it a kiss. “And who may you be beautiful?” He ask

“Freya Mikaelson. You may know me as a different name though. They call me The Immortal Witch.” She answers. She smiles a little when recognition crosses his eyes.

“Well I’m glad I decided to be smart for once. I wouldn’t want to get on your bad side.” Stefan say.

“Anyway is that what you tell everyone that ask you? That you flipped the switch.” She ask.

“What do you mean?” Stefan ask her confused. She laughs a little at that before responding.

“I can see right through you. Your humanity isn’t turned off. You just say it is. The truth is this is who you really are. You’re a ripper. You shouldn’t be ashamed of that Mr. Salvatore. Embrace it. Accept it. There’s nothing wrong with being a ripper.” Freya tells him. She smiles seeing the look of surprise cross his face. She guesses no one has ever said that to him.

“I like you Freya. I think we will get along just fine. Now I know I’ve killed your escort so how about I take you back to your hotel?” Stefan ask holding his hand out for her her to take. She doesn’t hesitate in taking hold of his hand.

They spent another 2 weeks in Mississippi getting to know each other. After the 2 weeks was over they went to New Orleans. They had fallen for each other and it happened fast. Freya and Stefan would get married a couple months later. Neither having ever been this happy in their lives.

End flashback

 

Elijah knocked on the door to the old dirty house he had just arrived at. Aya had decided go ding someone to feed on as she had forgotten her blood bags.

The door opened to reveal Rose-Marie standing on the other side. She invited him in apologizing for the mess. Elijah in no mood for small talk cuts to the chase as to why he’s here. He wants the doppelgänger. If he has to promise Rose her freedom to get her then he’ll do it.

Rose leads him into another where he sees Trevor pacing back and forth. Elijah can smell the fear coming off of him in waves. He then spots the doppelgänger. Elijah speeds in front of her before lowering his head into her neck. He inhales deeply before straightening up.

“Human. Impossible.” He says looking down at her. “Hello there.”

“We have a long journey ahead of us we should be going.” Elijah says

“Please don’t let him take me.” Elena begs looking at Rose.

“One last piece of business. Then we’re done.” Elijah say before turning around and walking towards Trevor.

“I’ve waited so long for this day Elijah. Truly very sorry.” Trevor says barely able to him in the eyes.

“Oh no your apology’s not necessary.” Elijah says as he begins to walk around Trevor like a shark that smells blood in the water.

“Yes. Yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina, and I failed you.”

“Well yes you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you that I honor. Where was your loyalty?” Elijah ask coming to stand in front of him.

“I beg your forgiveness.” Trevor begs looking into his eyes.

“So granted.” Elijah says before swinging his arm and decapatating him. Rose cries out seeing her friend get killed.

“You-“

“Don’t Rose. Now that you are free.” Elijah says before looking back at Elena. “Come.” He demands holding his hand out to her.

“What about the moonstone?” Elena says as a last effort to save herself.

“What do you know about the moonstone?” Elijah questions her.

“I know that you need it. I know where it is.”

“Yes.”

“I can help you get it.”

“Tell me where it is.” Elijah tells her.

“It doesn’t work that way.” Elena says causing Elijah to cross his arms.

“Are you negotiating with me?” He ask as he turns towards Rose.

“It’s the first I’ve heard of it.”

Elijah getting impatient rips the vervain necklace from Elena neck and compelles her to tell where it is. Afterwards a sound of glass breaking catches his attention. After asking who else is in the house and getting nowhere he grabs Elena and drags her out of the room.

Elijah gets distracted by the blur of vampires running around the house. The vampire take Rose and Elena and hide them. Elijah calls out to them letting them know they can’t beat him. He breaks a coat hanger in half ready to kill whoever attacks him. When Elena shows up at the top of the stairs he speeds towards her. She throws a vervain grenade at him. His face burn for a little bit before it heals.

Then Elijah gets shot with small wooden stakes. He looks up and sees someone he believed was dead. Stefan Salvatore is standing in front of him. Elijah is so surprised at seeing his brother in law alive that he doesn’t have time to get out of the way before Stefan charges him tackling him down the stairs. Elijah gets up quickly just now over coming his shock.

“Stef-“ Elijah starts to say before the coat hanger he broke off gets driven through his heart. He gets pinned to the wall and begins to desiccate. Believes he’s dead the others leave the house going back home.

Later that night Aya shows up. She began to worry about Elijah when he never returned with the doppelgänger. She walks into the house and see Elijah pinned to the wall.

“Elijah!” She tells paniced at seeing him like that.

Elijah wakes up raising his head and pulling the stake out of his heart.

“What the hell happened?” Aya ask him.

“What happened is I ran into a ghost from the past love.” He tells he dropping the stake to the ground.

“What?” Aya ask confused.

“We need to call Niklaus. Immediately. It seems our brother in law isn’t dead after all.”


End file.
